Gaia, the Great Huntress
Gaia, the Great Huntress "Never has Nayria looked more beautiful. Romar, I promise to keep it so." Gaia, the Great Huntress is the Protector and a symbol of balance in Nayria. She mysteriously went missing at the start of the events in Monster Blade and is briefly mentioned in the opening movie and loading screens throughout the game. apperance Background Born before the events of the Great Hunt, Kaira Earthsong is the only child of Loran, chieftain of the Earthsong Clan. From a young age, Kaira was trained in and found to have an incredible talent for the ancient arts of druidism. Keen to nurture her prodigious talents, Loran sent her to further her practice under the tutelage of Romar*, Elder Druid of the Dragons. *Romar is a noble half-dragon Druid who dedicated his life to studying the beasts of Nayria. '' Spending her formative years with the wise and powerful Romar, Kaira's growth was nothing short of extraordinary. Under his close watch, Kaira was soon performing great feats of druidism that rivaled the great Romar himself. Maturing into a beautiful young druid with a mane as black as her father's, Kaira was never arrogant despite her druidic powers and status as daughter of the Chieftain. Her clans people showered Kaira with love, and many clansmen clamored for her hand in marriage; something that Kaira showed no interest in. She instead devoted her time to the study of the ancient Khai'Nayrun – the immortal Godbeasts of Nayria*. *''The Godbeasts of Nayria, or Khai'Nayrun in ancient Nayrian tongue, are immortal beasts given the powers of the five elements and bound as guardians of Nayria. They are highly intelligent and reclusive – the last sighting by a human has not been reported for the past two thousand years. The First Khai'Nayrun Receiving a desperate call for help from a small neighbouring village on their travels, Romar and Kaira arrived to horrifying scenes of destruction. A huge wolf-like creature with five long, fiery tails stood in the midst of burning houses and dead villagers, his fur a flaming cloak of red and orange. Identifying the monster as the Wolf Godbeast of Fire, Aralez, a fierce battle ensued between the Godbeast and the two druids. Both of them were no match for the might of a berserk guardian of Nayria, and Romar was struck down. In his dying breath, he urged Kaira to flee. There were many accounts of what happened after Kaira watched her beloved teacher fall. One particular account claims that an enraged Kaira charged at Aralez with her body and hair soaked with Romar's dragon blood and grappled the Godbeast with her bare hands. The cold dragon blood and Aralez's flames triggered a explosive reaction, turning her hair red and inflicting grievous wounds on the Godbeast. Regaining his sanity, Aralez spoke of the Khai'Nayrun's immortal strength – and that the struggle to contain this power was driving the Godbeasts mad. Sensing Kaira's limitless potential, Aralez gave the young druid access to his overflowing power – beseeching her to harness and control it. With a fiery red mane that became her trademark, Kaira returned to Earthsong and vowed to seek out the other Godbeasts and free them from their cage of insanity. The Great Huntress of Nayria - To be Added - *Hunted the Godbeasts of Nayria and gained their powers *Learned to summon them in battle *Took on the name "Gaia, the Great Huntress" Disappearance of Gaia - To be Added - * Sudden disappearance of the Great Huntress * Godbeasts regained their full powers, driving them uncontrollable and insane * Start of Monster Blade, where a new breed of clansmen - The Slayers are born to hunt down the Godbeasts and gain their powers.